Le Sacrifice des Douze
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Les Chevaliers d’Or se sont enfin tous retrouvés pour un dernier exploit : détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Il est temps pour chacun de faire un point sur les évènements précédent et de tirer un trait sur le passé. Suite de la Lamentation des Trois


Titre : Le Sacrifice des Douze. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : O Fortuna (Carmina Burana -- Carl Orff)

Perso : Nos magnifiques et charismatiques chevaliers d'Or.

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que es emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Les Chevaliers d'Or se sont enfin tous retrouvés pour un dernier exploit : détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Il est temps pour chacun de faire un point sur les évènements précédent et de tirer un trait sur le passé.

Note 2 : On peut voir cette fic comme la suite de la Lamentation des Trois,

elle est pour toi ariesnomu ^ ^

Suite de POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Mû.

Voilà, nous y sommes. Nous sommes enfin tous réunis. Les Bronzes viennent de quitter la pièce. Il n'y a plus que nous. Nous, les douze chevaliers d'Or, nous les gardiens et protecteurs d'Athéna, nous qui allons donner notre vie pour que les Bronzes accomplissent un miracle : pénétrer en Elysion et sauver Athéna. Nous étions l'élite de notre génération, mais les Bronzes nous ont depuis longtemps dépassés, développant et renforçant leurs cosmos au cours de nombreuses batailles. Ils ont aujourd'hui atteint l'ultime cosmos et vont se rendre vivant dans le domaine sacré d'Hadès pour leur Déesse. Lorsque celle-ci sera sauvée, nous ne seront que poussière depuis longtemps déjà. Mais une nouvelle génération est en marche, je place tous mes espoir en elle et sait qu'elle ne me décevra pas, après tout, mon apprenti en fait partie et je sais qu'il est prêt pour me remplacer. Ainsi, je peux partir le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille.

POV d'Aldébaran.

C'est dur de se dire qu'on est le premier tombé au combat. C'est dur de savoir que l'on n'a même pas eu le temps de défendre sa Déesse ou de dire adieu à ses frères. Mais c'est désormais chose faite. Nous sommes tous réunis. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de mots, chacun sait exactement ce que pense les autres. Ce qu'il y avait à dire a été dit, ce qu'il y avait à comprendre a été compris et, plus important, ce qu'il y avait à pardonner a été pardonné. Ainsi, nous sommes tous prêt pour notre grand voyage, pour notre ultime combat.

POV de Saga.

Je suis là, avec tous mes frères d'armes. Pourtant, il me manque quelque chose pour que mon bonheur soit complet : toi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler lorsque nous nous sommes revu sur les marches du grand temple, mais avons-nous vraiment besoin de mots ? Après tout, toi et moi ne sommes qu'un et je sens ta présence : à travers mon cosmos, à travers les vibrations de mon armure, à travers mon esprit. Tu n'es plus, je le sais, mais dans un ultime sacrifice, tu as emporté avec toi notre plus vaillant ennemi, cela prouve, si besoin est, que tu as mérité tout autant que moi de porter cette armure et de combattre avec. Tu es tout autant que moi le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Ce titre, nous l'avons porté tout les deux, et il nous accompagnera tout les deux dans la mort. Attend moi mon frère, j'arrive.

POV de DeathMask.

Nous qui avons été les plus grands chevaliers de cette époque, nous ne serons bientôt plus que des cendres, c'est ce qu'on appelle un revers de fortune ! J'appréhende ce moment, sans comprendre pourquoi puisque je suis déjà mort. Deux fois ! Ça ne sera que la troisième fois que je pars pour le grand sommeil, mais cette fois, j'espère qu'il sera éternel, car, contrairement aux autres fois, je pars en paix. En paix avec mes frères, en paix avec ma Déesse et surtout en paix avec moi-même. Cette fois, je veux enfin gouter au repos éternel qui m'est promis et ne plus en être dérangé.

_O fortuna  
Velut luna  
Statu variabilis  
Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis  
Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem  
Egestatem  
Potestatem  
Dissolvit ut glaciem  
_

POV d'Aiolia.

Je vais mourir. C'est une certitude. Je vais mourir là, aux cotés de mes frères. Aux cotés de mon frère. Mon frère, assassiné des années auparavant mais à nos cotés par amour pour sa Déesse. Si tu savais, mon frère comme tu m'as manqué, si tu savais comme je t'ai d'abord haï, te croyant traître avant de te pleurer te sachant héros. Mais tu m'as toujours manqué, que tu sois traître ou héros, tu étais avant tout mon frère aîné et mon modèle. Aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de me tenir à tes cotés et de m'apprêter à mourir avec toi. C'est un sentiment qui me transporte et me donne des forces, m'empêchant de flancher au dernier moment. Je lève le regard vers le plafond de la pièce dans une dernière pensée : Pardonne-moi Marine, mais cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas.

POV de Shaka.

Nous y voilà enfin. L'ultime alliance des Chevaliers d'Or, l'ultime combat des protecteurs d'Athéna se passera donc de cette manière. Je le savais. Depuis le début de cette guerre je ne voyais pas d'autres issues qu'une semblable à celle-ci. Seuls restaient flous l'heure et le lieu. Je suis désormais fixé, c'est ici et maintenant que vont se jouer le destin d'Athéna et de la Terre entière. Mon sacrifice n'aura été vain puisque notre Déesse a comprit le message que je voulais faire passer ainsi que les bronze. Je suis désolé pour Saga, Shura et Camus, je sais comme leur décision a été dure à prendre et surtout comme il a été difficile de se résoudre à utiliser une attaque interdite pour mettre fin à ma vie. Je sais qu'ils m'ont pardonné et c'est avec cette constatation plutôt réjouissante, que moi, l'homme que l'on dit le plus près des Dieux m'apprête à faire mon entrée dans le sommeil eternel.

POV de Dohko.

Je suis heureux. Après 276 ans de bons et loyaux services je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma retraite. Et je pars le cœur en paix. Shiryu et ses amis vaincrons le mal, je le sais. Ils sauveront Athéna et la Terre des desseins malsains d'Hadès. Je sais que cette guerre est la dernière. Je ne pense pas que Zeus, père tout puissant des Dieux, accepte encore longtemps les querelles stupides de sa fille et de son frère. Ainsi je pars heureux et en paix. J'ai pu revoir Shion. Cette longue séparation fut pour nous un calvaire. Derniers survivants de la Grande Guerre, nous avons eu notre content de mort et de destruction. Nous allons enfin pourvoir reposer en paix. Il m'attend déjà, mais comme il l'a dit lui même un peu plus tôt dans la journée, nous avons attendu 276 ans pour nous revoir, nous pouvons bien encore patienter quelques heures. Alors attend moi encore un peu mon vieil ami, je fini ce que nous avons si bien commencé et je te rejoins pour ne plus te quitter.

POV de Milo.

C'est la fin. D'ici peu les Chevaliers d'Or ne seront plus. Qui se souviendra de nous ? Qui saura ce que nous avons fait ? Les Bronzes s'ils survivent ? Les quelques Argents survivants ? Mais parmi les simples mortels, personnes ne saura jamais à quel sacrifice nous avons consenti pour sauver la Terre. Il en est ainsi du destin des Chevaliers. Chaque génération connait son lots de morts et de sacrifices, mais c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de notre chevalerie que les douze Chevaliers d'Or vont tenter ce que nous allons faire. Détruire le Mur des Lamentations en associant nos cosmos pour former les rayons du Soleil dans le sombre royaume souterrain d'Hadès est une première. Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. La roue du destin tourne, le temps file. J'espère que notre sacrifice ne sera pas vain et que les Bronzes seront digne de notre dernier cadeau. Nous leur offrons nos vies pour qu'ils fassent disparaitre à jamais la méchanceté et la noirceur d'Hadès de notre monde.

_  
Sors imanis  
Et inanis  
Rota tu volubilis  
Status malus  
Vana salus  
Semper dissolubilis  
Obumrata  
Et velata  
Michi quoque niteris  
Nunc per ludum  
Dorsum nudum  
Fero tui sceleris  
_

POV d'Aioross.

Je suis de retour. Je suis de retour pour mourir aussitôt. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je ne crains pas la mort, je la connais trop bien. Et puis, aujourd'hui, je ne mourrai pas en traître. Je ne mourrai pas seul non plus, puisque tous mes frères sont là, prêt à mourir avec moi. Je suis fier d'être le Chevalier du Sagittaire, celui qui décochera la flèche de notre destin et du salut de notre monde. Je suis surtout fier de voir ce qu'est devenu mon frère. Je l'ai quitté enfant et aujourd'hui, je le retrouve homme. Un homme qui comme moi a prouvé sa valeur et sa loyauté envers sa Déesse. On me dit le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna, celui qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour la sauver, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le seul. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous à égalité puisque nous tous allons donner notre vie pour que la sienne soit sauvée. Je laisse derrière moi mon armure. Je suis heureux de l'avoir portée une dernière fois. Pégase, je te la confie, je sais qu'une fois encore elle te sera utile dans la tâche qui t'attend.

POV de Shura.

Je suis prêt. Depuis longtemps maintenant j'attends cet instant. Celui qui me permettra de me sacrifier pour ma Déesse. Je suis mort une fois, sans avoir pu le faire, puis une seconde fois où là encore je n'avais rien fait pour ma Déesse. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin au moment que j'attendais plus que tout. J'ai une nouvelle chance, une chance de rachat et je ne compte pas la laisser passer. J'ai été pardonné par mes frères, je me suis moi-même pardonné, il ne me reste plus qu'a accomplir mon ultime tâche sur cette Terre. Regarde Athéna, c'est pour toi que je donne ma vie, pour toi et tout tes idéaux de paix et d'amour.

POV de Camus.

Cette fois, plus aucune marche arrière n'est possible. Notre décision est inébranlable et je sais qu'aucun de nous ne regrette ce choix. C'est à la fois un honneur et un devoir que de se sacrifier pour sa Déesse. Je suis soulagé de savoir que Hyoga et ses frères seront là, après notre disparition pour poursuivre le combat. Lui et ses frères n'auraient jamais dû connaitre une telle guerre. Ils sont trop jeunes. Nous sommes tous trop jeunes pour vivre ainsi. Mais il en est ainsi de la vie des Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous n'avons pas droit à une vie normale et je ne m'en plains pas outre mesure. J'ai aimé la vie que j'ai menée. Je regrette certains de mes actes, je suis fier des autres. C'est ainsi. On ne peut aller contre son destin et contre le cosmos et la force qui coule dans nos veines et nous guide. Nous sommes des esclaves, mais des esclaves heureux. Des esclaves qui se battent librement pour des idéaux qu'ils ont choisi de défendre, pour une Déesse qu'ils ont juré de protéger. Notre vie se résume à Athéna, c'est aussi simple que ça.

POV d'Aphrodite.

Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues se reflètent sur celles de mes frères. Nous pleurons tous en unissant nos cosmos. De joie, de tristesse ou de peur, nul ne saurai le dire. La sensation d'unité que nous ressentons est une grande première. Pour la première fois, les douze Chevaliers d'Or ne font qu'un. Ils ne sont plus qu'une seule et même conscience, placée à la pointe de la flèche du Sagittaire. Ensembles nous allons abattre toutes les barrières, ensembles nous allons détruire le Mur des Lamentations et ouvrir la voie à nos frères qui mettront fin au règne d'Hadès. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule et même volonté tournée vers un ultime but et prêt pour un ultime sacrifice. Je pleure, mais n'en éprouve aucune honte. Mes frères sont là, nous nous soutenons et nous aimons. Chacun à notre manière, de façon différente mais pourtant semblable. Nous ne sommes plus douze mais un. La flèche file vers le Mur dans un éclair doré, je me fonds parmi mes frères. Enfin, enfin je suis en paix.

_  
Sors salutis  
Et virtutis  
Michi nunc contraria  
Est affectus  
Et defectus  
Semper in angaria  
Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite  
Quod per sortem  
Sternit fortem  
Mecum omnes plangite !_

_Owari_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voici la traduction des paroles latines, je sais que le texte ne colle pas vraiment à la chanson mais je trouve la musique tout à fait de circonstance lorsque les douze sont devant le Mur, écoutez la en lisant, vous verrez._

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_Biz_

_Arkady_

O fortune  
Comme la lune  
Tu es variable  
Toujours croissante  
Et décroissante  
La vie détestable  
D'abord opprimée Ensuite apaisée  
Comme la fantaisie la prend  
Pauvreté  
Et pouvoir  
Elle les fait fondre comme la glace.

Sort monstrueux  
Et vide  
Tu fais tourner la roue  
Tu es malveillant  
Le bien-être est vain Toujours divisible  
Ombragé  
Et voilé  
Tu m'infestes aussi  
Maintenant à travers le jeu  
J'apporte mon dos nu  
A ta méchanceté.

Salut du Sort  
Et du courage  
Maintenant opposé à moi  
Léger  
Et surchargé  
Toujours asservi  
Ainsi à cette heure  
Sans tarder  
Cueille les cordes vibrantes  
Lorsque le sort  
Frappe l'homme attaché  
Tout le monde pleure avec moi !


End file.
